


Cupcakes

by orphan_account



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9765338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kara is totally "just friends" with Lena.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Castlefringereader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castlefringereader/gifts).



The elevator seemed to be moving slowly. Kara was a little grateful for it for once, it gave her time adjust her her skirt. She checked herself in the reflection of the doors, set down the bakery box she was carrying, and pulled her hair up. Then down. Then into a ponytail. A messy bun. Down again.

She was debating on half-up-messy bun-to-the-side style when a large portal, similar to the one Barry uses, popped up next to her. She couldn’t hear the normal sounds that came with Barry’s speed (the squeak of his spandex or the barely there thud as his feet touched the ground). She slammed the emergency stop button and ripped off her glasses, just incase whomever came through wasn’t quite as welcoming as her Earth 1 friends.

A young woman in all leather and dark skin was pushed through the portal, her body slamming against the elevator doors. Another woman, blonde and very familiar to Kara followed after her.

It took Kara a moment after taking in the blonde hair and the white outfit before realizing who this woman was.

“Sara! White Canary! Oh my gosh!” Kara exclaimed, pulling the older woman to a hug. She felt the former assassin freeze for a moment before relaxing into it and gingerly hugging the alien back. Kara released her after hearing a groan from the other occupant. “Are we fighting? Is she a bad person?”

“What? Oh! No! That’s Cindy. She’s on our side. She actually opened the portal so she and I could get out,” Sara explained. She took a few steps over the woman and extended her hand, helping her up.

“Out of where? Do you guys need me? Cause I can be there in-”

“No, don’t worry. Besides, we wouldn’t want to interrupt your date,” Sara said, throwing a wink over her shoulder as she checked Cindy for any damages.

A wave of giggles forced it’s way out of Kara, drowning out her stammered denial.

“So who are you on your way to see? The photographer, the tech guy, or the mysterious bad boy alien?”

“I’m not-they’re not-it’s…Lena. My friend. Just my friend.”

“For now,” Cindy muttered, leaning heavily on Sara. “Seriously, how many times did you mess with your hair before we showed up?”

“How did you-”

“You have six hair ties on your wrist and a brush tucked under your arm.”

Kara blushed, shoving the hair products into her bag and picking up her cupcakes.

“It’s not…Lena is just very beautiful. And she just always look so put together, her hair is always perfect, and her skin is always glowing..I just want her to think that I-”

“Look hot?” bother women asked in unison. They grinned at each other before turning their attention back on Kara.

“-that I also am put together.”

“If you say so. Cindy, you ok to open us another portal back home?” Sara asked. Cindy nodded, untangling herself from Sara and facing the doors. Sara turned her attention back to Kara. “Look, I highly doubt it’s everyday someone is able to get Supergirl to bring them cupcakes, make her giggle like a child, and have her question everything about her appearance to the point where she’s desperate enough to carry an entire salon in her purse- and yes, I saw the hairspray.”

“I haven’t felt…I’m not even sure what I feel yet. I just know that I trust her. I know that when she smiles, I feel warm all over. And I’ve had crushes before, I’ve even fallen in love once. This is just so much more….”

“Intense?”

“I haven’t felt this before. Have you?”

“Yeah,” Sara said, smiling softly. “Her name is Nyssa. There are reasons we can’t be together right now, but she’s the love of my life. Of both of them, maybe. Not sure if I get another one given the coming back from the dead thing.” That got a laugh out of Kara, and another quick hug.

“You sure you don’t need me?”

“I’m sure. Take your sweets to your sweetie.”

“Oh please just shut up and got through the portal. You two are going to make me puke,” groaned Cindy before jumping through the the bright blue energy of the portal that was open in front of her. Sara grinned, waving at Kara and following.

“Bye,” she whispered. She messed with her one last time, un-stopped the elevator, and tried to the quell the butterflies in her stomach when she thought of Lena.


End file.
